


Good Warning, A Little Too Late

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: When a battle is waged between Captain Simcoe and Caleb  Brewster, it is an third party who ends up hurt.





	

"CALEB! LOOK OUT!!!" Anna shouted, hiking up her skirts and quickly bridging the gap between her and the two feuding officers. The brunette just knew she had to come between them. For neither Captain Simcoe or Caleb would dream of hurting her. Right?

The brunette wasn't even supposed to know about this, but Abraham Woodhull could keep secrets from Anna about as well as, a sponge could resist pulling water into itself. Had she stayed at home, she would have been safe. But Anna was bull-headed, stubborn, highly impulsive, and extremely protective of her friends which, motivated her to intervene without first analyzing the risk and potential costs of her actions.

A flash of white lightning peeled from a wielded bayonet, just briefly catching the corners of her maple-syrup and honey colored eyes. Seconds later the same brown eyes, had the misfortune of locking upon the enraged vibrant blue hues belonging to the Queen's Ranger. There is a peculiar look of violence written upon his face as his arm continues its vicious blood seeking thrust forward. 

She stands, her slender figure locked unwaveringly with Simcoe's more powerful one for a few seconds. Inhaled breaths rattle harshly through her rib-cages as the adrenaline rush pumps furiously through every single one of her veins. Then.....

....................suddenly everything seems

to be unfolding in slow motion......................

...............Even the thunderous beating of her heart seems to.......... slow.

Intimidating and questioning glances are exchanged between the two before Anna's trembling knees gradually give way beneath her. The sudden slipping of her figure causing the triangulated weapon to rip back through the flesh it had pierced, making the gaping wound larger than it had been with its arrival. The second wound tearing upwards in an uneven jagged line towards her belly button. A scarlet tide is quick to pour over the torn dress, exposed skin, and anything else that would come into contact with it.

Simcoe, in his inferno of indignation turned quiet, his skin taking on a ghastly shade of white as he called his men off and shrank back in embarrassment, complete shock, and horror. His figure clearly shaken by his stabbing of an innocent woman, a woman that he idolized and desired. "Look what you made me do, Brewster. I hope you are satisfied," he venomously growls, aiming his cruel comment towards none other than the menace he intended the blow for.

The wound is scarcely comprehended before she collides into the harsh earth below. Upon impact, Anna shudders with the realization that she had severely miscalculated her power to invoke compassion and gentility over the Captain's brutal nature. The brunette lets out a staggering sigh, her fingers instinctively dipping into the opened wound. The nerve endings that had been mercilessly severed open screamed for attention amidst the gushing crimson.

Anna's eyes suddenly filled to the brink with a blur of liquid silver that quickly spilt between tangles of long-dark lashes and traced down her delicately curved cheeks. Yet, Anna doesn't utter a sound more than a few low discomforted whimpers. All sobs are caught within her chest and the confines of her seemingly swollen throat. Through the hazy field of vision she studies the fingers that had inspected the wound, only to find an inky red, the constancy of wet paint in a can, coating the fingertips.

"Caleb?" She hoarsely called, wanting to be sure he was still nearby. She pauses for a few moments before adding, "y....you....you .... be....okay?" Her head turned in Caleb's direction. Even wounded, Anna was more concerned over his well-being than her own. Her dried and cracked lips quivered against a surprisingly new chill that was stealing over her.

((to possibly be continued))


End file.
